User talk:Path1k
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Path1k page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 10:15, July 29, 2010 Block I've blocked you for a week. The info at Syd's page should being there. If you want it or not, it stays there.--Station7 15:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) It will come there, when I have the time :) By the way: Happy new year!--Station7 10:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) You're doing a good job here. Don't forget to sign. Other Wikis would block you, but I not.--Station7 11:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Good one That's a good one. You can edit it at Darius Morgan ;) Don't forget to sign! Other sites would block you for a year.--Station7 16:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You did forgot to put something on Darius page. What you did yesterday edit on my talk page.--Station7 12:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Your edits are good, but it doesn't mean, since that I have blocked you, you're a bad editor! Which you aren't.--Station7 13:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) T-Bag He used the alias of Charles Patoshik while being in a church in season 4. That one is good, but Marvin Gudat is false. so I put Patoshik back under the alias.--Station7 09:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I am wrong. he did use the name of marvin Gudat when he was in a car while talking to a woman.--Station7 10:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ah kk, i didnt know minor allianses count as well, thought only major ones like clyde may and cole pfieffer De Franklin Just copy template:Char :) --Station7 15:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) That's my mistake. I did write to fast and didn't looked at that anymore. Just a mistake ;) --Station7 14:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Could you send in a next message, how the template should look like? it sounds interesting, but first seen :D, then I see if I disagree or agree. By the way, I was making a template, but the template was too big. Show it, and we will see :D --Station7 09:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Question Are you the same guy as User:Kamran.mazaheri? He was calling me constantly boss. you're doing the same. He didn't sign, you don't sign. I'm not sure about your status right now...but I'm not sure if I wanna give you rollback status.--Station7 14:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just to remind you If you're removing info, say please why. Not to me, but in the summary. Otherwise I have to block you, if youre going further with this behaviour.--Station7 12:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Apoligizies accepted. I want to say to you that you maybe can get rollback rights, if you want them. I can't give you administrator rights, because you will be delete Syd/Indirect kills. By the way, you removed inforamtion from a lot of places and replace it with your information. Please sign, otherwise I will block you for 3 days (only find the sign), if you still haven't find the sign, again 3 days. So if you tommorow don't sign, i give you 3 days to sign. It's only to help you, not that I want constantly block you, only to help. See it as a help :) --Station7 09:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) You're not listening.--Station7 09:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Coyote isn't dead Just to remind you, Coyote isn't dead. If you believe...well then you see what I can do :D --Station7 16:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) You believe that he's dead, it could be. But I make his status unknown, because we don't know what happened to him when he appeared on-screen. Mahone closed the door and could kill him and could go in the car. Mahone could also hurt him badly, but we haven't seen it. I will put our names on the article, because then we have no debate anymore. Don't remove it and sign al your messages.--Station7 19:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop with removing info. You're doing it again. Stop with it. Stop with putting after everything unidenified.--Station7 07:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) If you're doing it again, I have to block you for a long time.--Station7 07:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Your page Your page: Nitro-glycerine has been noimnated as good article. --Station7 10:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for not listeing. I told you other things, but you was other me. You're not the boss of the site, I am. If you keep removing info, I have to block you and sign your messages.--Station7 15:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Just edit and don't think you can't edit, because you can. By the way, why did you say: Can I edit Suicide? and then the first edit you do is PUGNAc?--Station7 15:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) You should know that I focus myself on every article...--Station7 08:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Good job :) --Station7 17:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your pages: Bolshoi Booze is featured article and Nitro-glycerine is a good article. You're doing great :) --Station7 09:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to ask :) You're doing fine ;) --Station7 10:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure ;) --Station7 11:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean with junkie? That's not "language" we use on this Wiki.--Station7 15:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, I thought you going calling me a junkie or something :( Glad you didn't. i thought really that you used bad language. Sorry. :) --Station7 21:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean with: by the way, i though of 2 words for the slang page which havnt been listed? and desert donkey: derogatory term for arab/middle eastern (such as turkish and iraqi) ? --Station7 21:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) OK, and do you mean: Prison Slang?--Station7 21:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC)